Charlotte
by Elfprinzess
Summary: AU of X-Men: First Class - Charlotte Xavier watched as the blue girl, her blue sister, sat across from her, eating. They would change the world together. Charlotte and Raven against the world. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This is an AU version of X-Men: First class**

**In this story, Charles Xavier is a girl, Charlotte, and this is her story.**

**I know the general idea isn't exactly original, and if I have copied a story that is already written, I am sorry, it is unintentional. I just wanted to write my own take on this idea.**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

Eyelids flickered opened to reveal bright blue irises that stared past the door and at nothing as the child focused on what woke her up. Sitting upright, she cocked her head as she heard someone downstairs. She slipped out from under her covers, and picked up the baseball bat that sat in the corner of her room, collecting dust as it was a gift from her father-that-wanted-a-boy-but-had-to-settle-for-a-girl that she never used.

Creeping out her room and down her corridor, she zigzagged down the hall; dodging all the creaky floorboards and dodgy rugs that could trip her up in the dark. She slowly climbed downstairs, gently jumping over the last creaky step and landing lightly to avoid noise before following the intruder to the kitchen. She walked inside to find the light on, the sudden difference in light making her flinch and squint against the glare. She blinked a few times, but managed to adapt to the light and make out the form of her mother standing at the fridge. The girl lowered her baseball bat and waited for her mother to notice her.

"You scared me, what are you doing out of bed, dear?" she asked, shutting the fridge quickly.

"I heard a noise, and I thought it was a burglar." She explained, staring at her mother.

"I was hungry and just looking for a snack. Why don't you go back to bed dear?" her mother asked, smiling kindly at the child. Receiving no response, she then added, "I'll bring you a hot chocolate."

The child glanced around the room, noticing the photo frame that was on top of the cupboard. Her first day of school, her mother was dressed in a red dress, with her blonde (dyed) hair curled up on her head and pearls draped around her neck and wrists. The child then returned to staring at her mother and took in the red dress, blonde curled hair and pearls adorning her body and simply stared at her, _'Who are you and what do you want? My mother has not stepped foot in this kitchen ever, nor has she ever offered to bring me anything, unless you count asking the maid to do something for me.' _The voice echoed in the adult's head, but the child's mouth didn't move.

Her mother, no, scratch that, the imposter seemed to frown and her skin rippled, before it slowly morphed back into a young girl, with blue skin, bright orange hair, bright yellow eyes and patterned skin. She watched the normal girl with a mixture of fear, sadness and hunger.

"Amazing! I always thought I was alone, but here you are! Help yourself to anything here, we have heaps, you do not need to steal." The child said, grinning madly and gesturing to the small kitchen around her. The blue skinned girl smiled timidly, before returning to a blank face. "In fact, you do not ever have to steal again. Stay here with me, I will look after you." The girl said.

"Really?" the blue girl spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I would love you to, I get lonely here, and I always wanted a sister." The girl grinned, placing her baseball bat on the table and opening the fridge, pulling the leftovers from dinner out and placing them in front of a chair. Gesturing to the other child to sit, she sat next to the empty chair. The blue skinned girl sat, glanced at the food, at the other girl then ate the food, shovelling it in without paying any attention to manners. "Everyone calls me Charlotte, but I prefer Charlie."

The blue skinned girl paused in between mouthfuls long enough to say "Raven" before eating again.

"I meant what I said, stay with me. You will have to stay hidden, but eventually we can move out and live together when we are old enough to pass as adults." Charlie said, still grinning madly.

"How do you know you can trust me? I'm just a freak." Raven spat, disgusted with the word 'freak'.

'_If you are a freak, I am too.'_ Charlie's voice echoed in Raven's head, but Charlie didn't move her mouth to speak. "I am a telepath. I can read people's minds, but I try not to. I read yours briefly to see you were not a threat then stopped. I can also control people's actions and change what they remember." She explained to Raven as she finished eating.

"You can read my mind?" Raven asked, sounding a little scared.

"Yes I can, but only if I focus, or you shout your thoughts at me. I try really hard not to listen to anyone, and I promise to never read your thoughts without your permission." Charlie vowed, with a seriousness and maturity that was beyond her age.

"Thanks Charlie." Raven told Charlie, grinning at the brunette telepath.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked over at Raven as she sat on the couch and frowned at her.<p>

"What now?" Raven sighed.

"I really do wish you would not hide from yourself when you do not have to. You are beautiful Raven, you really are." Charlie told the girl, who glared at the brunette.

Raven pushed her blonde hair out of her brown eyes and said, "I'm not beautiful."

"Raven, you are unique and beautiful. Society does not accept you yet because mutants are not widely known, and those who do know about mutations lack the evidence to back their theories, resulting in them believing it to be fiction." Charlie told the girl, who just moved next to the scholar and snuggled next to her. "Give it time, together we will change their views."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Charlie left her university, arms linked with Raven. "So, professor," Raven said, her voice holding a teasing note that caused Charlie to groan.<p>

"Please, that gives people the interpretation of a stuffy, boring, old man. Not a young, charming girl."

"Fine, do you want to go celebrate with some drinks at the pub?"

"Now that, I enjoy hearing, let us go."

* * *

><p>"Professor Xavier?" a young woman asked, stopping the newly graduated professor as she tried to get a refill of her drink.<p>

"Please, I prefer Charlie." Charlie grinned, trying to block out the thoughts of those around her. Failing horribly, due to the alcohol in her system, she grinned and focused on the woman in front of her.

"I need your help. My name is Moira MacTaggert, CIA. I need your help. It's to do with your thesis on human mutations. I need to know if those mutations are possible in humans of today." The woman asked, leading her to a table and sitting opposite her.

This sobered her up. She focused on the agent's thoughts and managed to just keep her poker face up as she relived the agent's memories of seeing a man control the air to create mini-hurricanes and controlling them, then a man with red skin and a tail pulling his own atoms apart, then re-joining them in a new location and then a woman harden her skin to become diamonds.

"I promise. I will do whatever I can to help you." Charlie told her, suddenly sober again.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Charlie sat down as she ended her presentation. The CIA board members all were wearing an interested mask, but their thoughts presented their true opinions. They were thinking about pies and sons and fantasising about the three women in the room (those ones Charlie pointedly ignored). Charlie glanced at Raven who smiled back.<p>

"Agent MacTaggert, you would bring two women in to try and convince us people with crazy abilities exist? Escort them out." The CIA Director snorted.

"I have not finished, sir. I knew you would not believe me, so I came prepared. I know mutants exist because I am one. I am a telepath." At the blank looks, Charlie reiterated, "I can read minds."

"I've seen this magic trick before, sorry sweetheart." The Assistant Director smirked. "You make us pick a number from 10 to 1?"

"While I do not appreciate your condescending tone sir, I do have to say I am pleasantly surprised to find your thoughts on your son during my presentation a noble sentiment, even though it was rude to ignore me. You are much more dignified then your co-workers, as the Director was wondering what pie was being served for lunch today and I do not wish to go into detail about what else was being thought about in this room." Charlie explained with an almost bored tone. She paused for a second to concentrate then said, "If you do not wish to discuss mutants, due to your disbelief on the matter, we can always talk about the placement of nuclear missiles in Turkey, or rather the decisions behind that order?" Charlie offered.

"You brought an international spy into CIA headquarters?" the Director yelled at McAllister.

"For god's sake! We're not spies!" Raven yelled, jumping up and letting her skin ripple as she morphed into the Assistant Director.

'That got their attention.' Charlie told Raven telepathically as the room was quiet in shock.

* * *

><p>Charlie let out a groan of pain as someone attacked her mind, resulting in her retreating away from the boat and staring wide-eyed into the darkness where she knew the boat was. "I can't believe it! There is a telepath on that boat." Charlie breathed, excitement and longing in her face and voice. "I am very sorry Agent MacTaggert, but Shaw has his own telepath, I am unable to be of use to you today."<p>

* * *

><p>"There's someone in the water! Get him out now!" Charlie screamed, her voice expressing her fear of someone dying and pain of not helping them. No one responded, all too busy trying to rescue the men that were attacked by the mini-tsunami wave. She growled, ripped her coat and jumper off and then kicked her favourite boots off before running to the edge of the boat, hurdling over the rail and gracefully diving into the dark water below, her mind focused on the flashing conscious of another mutant that was yelling and projecting thoughts everywhere. She ignored Raven's shout of shock and fear, and focused on the memories. Flashes of memories fluttered through her head as she watched Shaw leaning over a boy, torturing him, shooting his mother, hurting him, teaching him to use his powers. As she swam down to meet the mutant, flashes of a journey under the cover of dark, hunting down Shaw and his accomplices for revenge filled her vision. The dark water obscured her vision but she used her mind to find the mutant, a man, and wrap her arms around him, trying to pull him to the surface but unable to break his connection to the submarine that was diving below the water.<p>

'_Let go Erik, you will have your revenge, but not if you die. Calm your mind.'_

Erik glanced around, confused at how he was hearing the voice underwater. The voice was female, sounding experienced, knowledgeable and wise. He felt arms around his shoulders but was unable to make out a face on the black figure that was clinging to him.

'_I can help you get to him, but you have to let go and come back up to the surface with me.'_

Erik realised that this woman was going to stay with him, whether he surfaced or not. She was ready to die with him, in her attempt to save his life and he had no idea who this woman was. Erik mentally growled but broke his connection with the metal on the sub and kicked upwards, the mutant on his back clinging on and kicking to help their ascent. They broke the surface water and both gasped for breath.

"Over here! We need help!" the clinger-on shouted, waving at the CIA boat.

Erik turned to see a young girl, no older than 20 waving frantically at the boat that was combing the wreckage. Her hair was plastered over her face, and was knotted in a mess but when she turned to Erik, she was grinning at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"My name is Charlotte Xavier, I'm a telepath." She said, holding her hand out to shake his, "Pleased to meet you."

"Erik Lehnsherr, I–" Erik said, shaking her hand.

"Control metal, I know. I am sorry, but I unfortunately read your mind, unintentionally, of course, but you were projecting your thoughts and memories, basically your entire mind and I was unable to ignore you, whether I wanted to or not." Charlie apologised pushing her hair away from her face.

Erik just frowned at her as the boat approached them and a rope ladder dropped down in front of them. Charlie swam over, with Erik following. She gripped the edge of the ladder, and gestured for Erik to climb up.

He shook his head, "Ladies first." He said, his face stoic and emotionless, but a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why thank you sir." Charlie grinned, climbing up the rope ladder, with Erik following a short distance behind. She climbed on top of the boat and grinned as Raven hugged her and berated her for jumping off the boat into the water.

"You could've died, you idiot!" Raven screeched, causing everyone in earshot to wince.

"I am sorry Raven, but I was not prepared to let the man drown." Charlie said, accepting a blanket of an agent. "Thank you." She said, also grabbing one for Erik as he climbed on board. Handing the handing the blanket to him, she smiled as he nodded his thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 2**

"Hank, I am truly sorry for uncovering your mutant ability. I did not realise it was a secret until it was too late." Charlie told the younger scientist.

"That's OK, I'm glad that I found others who accept me." Hank told the telepath, grinning at her.

"So, your idea on building this machine to find other mutants, run me through the details."

* * *

><p>Erik glanced back at the facility and ignored the hidden stab of regret for leaving, but he had to go find Shaw and the documents he stole would help him to do so.<p>

'_Erik, do not go. You will not be able to go after Shaw alone. I can help you to find him, and you can help me find mutants to join our team.'_

Erik glanced behind him and saw Charlie standing at her bedroom window, looking out at him.

'_It is your choice Erik. I will not stop you from leaving but we will be better off if we stick together. I can help you control and expand your powers to levels you cannot even fathom, and we can work together to change the world, my friend.'_

Erik growled in frustration but looked back out to the gate. Glancing back up to the open window, it was now shut with the occupant back in bed, leaving him to decide. Something in Erik told him to stay, to accept the help and comradeship, but the other part of him was telling him to stay alone for he was better off that way, that he couldn't trust anyone other than himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Charlie entered the kitchen to find Erik looking through the fridge for food.<p>

"You chose to stay." Charlie said, grinning at him as she boiled some water.

Erik grunted in reply and didn't say anything until he had his breakfast in front of him. "I'll help you to find others, but without the humans helping. This is not something they should do."

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

><p>"So, Raven's your sister?" Erik asked Charlie, as he found her curled up under a blanket outside, looking up at the skies.<p>

"She was in my house looking for food when we were 9. I offered her a place to stay and we have lived together ever since." Charlie explained.

"Why are you out here then?" Erik asked, gesturing to the outdoors.

"I do not sleep often. You would think that when a person is not thinking that it would be easy to block their minds, but dreaming leaves the mind open and makes it difficult for myself to sleep due to all the noise." Charlie explained.

"You can hear everyone's dreams?"

"Hear, feel, see, smell and taste. If I concentrate on a specific person, I am able to experience their dreams as if they were my own, but I remain awake. Right now, as I am trying to ignore them, the dreams of each person are blending to become one loud mess of stimulation that I do not need." Charlie sighed, clutching the blanket tighter to her and glanced at Erik briefly, before returning to observing the skies. "Do you know astronomy?" she asked, suddenly.

"I can tell my position by the stars, and I know the major constellations."

"Do you know the stories behind them?"

"No."

"Can you see the Andromeda Constellation?" Charlie asked, pointing at the group of stars. "It is a woman with outstretched arms and chains hanging off her wrists; Andromeda. She was the princess of Ethiopia, daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia was a boastful woman, and foolishly bragged that she was more beautiful than Juno, the queen of the gods, and the Nereids. In order to avenge the insult to his nymphs, Neptune sent a sea monster to ravage the Ethiopian coast. The horrified king consulted Ammon, the oracle of Jupiter, who said that Neptune could be appeased only by sacrificing Cassiopeia's beautiful virgin daughter, Andromeda, to the monster. Andromeda was duly chained to a rock on the coast, fully exposed to the monster. Fortunately for her, the hero, Perseus, happened to be flying by on his way back from killing the Gorgon, Medusa. When Perseus saw the princess, her arms chained to the hard rock, he would have taken her for a marble statue, had not the light breeze stirred her hair, and warm tears streamed from her eyes. Without realising it, he fell in love. Amazed at the sight of such rare beauty, he stood still in wonder, and almost forgot to keep his wings moving in the air. As he came to a halt, he called out, "You should not be wearing such chains as these; the proper bonds for you are those which bind the hearts of fond lovers. Tell me your name, I pray, and the name of your country and why you are in chains." At first she was silent; for, being a girl, she did not dare speak to a man. She would have concealed her face modestly behind her hands, had they not been bound fast. What she could do, she did, filling her eyes with starting tears. When Perseus persisted, questioning her again and again, she became afraid lest her unwillingness to talk might seem due to guilt; so she told him the name of her country, and her own name, and she also told him how her mother, a beautiful woman, had been too confident in her beauty. Before she had finished, the waters roared and from the ocean wastes there came a menacing monster, its breast covering the waves far and wide. The girl screamed. Her sorrowing father was close at hand and her mother too. They were both in deep distress, though the mother had more cause to be so. Perseus told Andromeda's parents that he would kill the monster if they agreed to give him their daughter's hand in marriage. They of course gave him their consent, and Perseus killed the monster. He then freed Andromeda and the two joyously became husband and wife." Charlie sighed, and then turned her face away from the stars to grin at Erik, "It just goes to show that even Ancient Greeks were chauvinistic. Showing that women were vain and shallow, and unable to do anything for themselves, relying on men to slay their beasts and free them."

Erik didn't say anything, but sat with her until the sun started to rise. She groaned and stood up, offering a hand to help the man up. He ignored it, and stood gracefully on his own. "Thank you for sitting with me Erik. I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>"You've done it? You can find other mutants now?" MacTaggert asked, strolling into the labs to find Charlie and Hank showing Erik and Raven the device.<p>

"Cerebro magnifies my telepathic ability for me to be able to sense other mutants and where they are." Charlie clarified, even though everyone knew what she had been doing for the past days.

"Great, we'll send teams out to the mutants –" MacTaggert started to say.

"No, Erik and I will go to each mutant, no-one else; human or mutant." Charlie ordered.

"We can cover more ground if you let us help." MacTaggert offered.

"If we are not allowed to go alone, then I will not tell you the location of the mutants."

"I have no problem with you going, just be careful. And hurry."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you want with him; he is probably our only prisoner who prefers solitary confinement." The guard said, opening the door to reveal a young boy with blonde hair, and obvious anger issues. Scratches and burns marked the walls and he sat on his bed, his muscles tense in anger at something. He looked up at the man and woman and frowned questioningly at them.<p>

"Alex Summers?" Charlie asked, smiling at him.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to learn to control your temper and your gift?"

* * *

><p>"Lovely fish, are they not?" the girl asked the old teenage boy who stood staring at the colourful marine creatures.<p>

"Oh yeah, lovely." Sean Cassidy muttered, before glancing at the girl, and taking a double take at the girl.

She grinned back, and said, "But that is not the reason you spend so much time down here, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Sean demanded.

"She means that you like scaring the little fishies away." A man spoke on the other side of Sean, having crept up on him.

"Creating sonic soundwaves from your voice, brilliant." The girl commented, causing Sean to turn pale and start to look for an escape.

"Relax, my name is Professor Charlotte Xavier, and this is my comrade Erik Lehnsherr. We can help you expand your gifts and find a place where you belong and are safe." The girl explained, holding her hand out.

Sean grinned and said, "Sure, I'm in." He shook her hand.

* * *

><p>Charlie entered the bar and walked up behind the mutant. Erik stood on the man's other side. "Logan?" Charlie asked.<p>

"Fuck off." The man said, not looking over his shoulder or even up from his bottle of beer.

"But –" Charlie was cut off as Erik dragged her out.

* * *

><p>"Lily Ambers?"<p>

"Whose asking?" the young girl said, squinting up at the pair as they stood over her. She didn't move from leaning against the tree, with her study books spread out around her on the grass.

"My name is Professor Charlotte Xavier, but I prefer Charlie. This is Erik Lehnsherr."

"Professor?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I studied at Oxford; genetics and mutations." Charlie explained, crouching on the ground next to the girl.

"I'm doing biochemistry." The girl replied to the unspoken question, gesturing to the books around her.

'_You could join us and learn how to use your abilities?'_ Charlie casually sent her, rubbing her forehead and adjusting her hair as a disguise for pressing her fingers against her temple.

Lily hid her surprise well and surprised the pair by shaking her head, "I'm happy here as I am, but thank you. I can control it, it doesn't hurt anyone and I am happy to stay here, study and find my own way in life."

"Well, if you ever need help, come find me." Charlie said, standing up.

"Thank you for your offer."

"You are welcome." Charlie left, leading Erik away. The girl watched the pair leave with a moment of doubt, wondering if she should call them back and go with them, clearly she would belong with them but she smiled as a flower grew up and brushed against her hand, drawing her attention back to her books.

* * *

><p>"You do know it is extremely weird for me to be sitting here with you, waiting at a stripper joint." Erik pointed out, reclining on the bed next to Charlie.<p>

She grinned, and held her glass up for him to knock his against hers. "Are you suggesting something my friend?"

"Nothing at all." Erik gave her a rare grin back, just as the girl they were waiting for walked into the room.

"I don't care about genders, but it is double for the both of you." Angel warned, giving the pair a weird look.

'_How about we show you ours, you show us yours?'_ Charlie projected, as Angel jumped in surprise.

She grinned, and undid her top, her tattoos rippling and peeling away from her skin and solidifying to form wings that fluttered to lift her off the ground.

"Would you like a drink?" Charlie offered, as the girl landed and Erik lifted the metal bucket that held the wine bottle over to her using his control.

"Where do I sign up?" she asked, grinning as she took the bottle and took a swig straight from it.

* * *

><p>Water splashing was echoed by the vast, tiled room and the chattering and happy screeching of children fluttered back to the duo's ears.<p>

"Are you okay my friend?" Charlie asked Erik, as they hovered by the door.

"Where are we going now?" Erik asked with his face guarded and tense.

"The local pool, Andy Walters swims there regularly." Charlie explained. "Would you like to wait outside? It might be easier if I go in alone to convince him."

"I will come with you; trouble follows you like a magnet." Erik explained.

"Let us go in then." Charlie led that way, bypassing the reception with a quick projection and entered the tiled room to find the room crowded with families and children swimming, along with members swimming laps and others climbing in or out and children running around, licking ice-creams. Charlie turned to a life-guard nearby and asked, "Hi, I was looking for Andy Walters? I need to ask him something quick."

"He's in lane 3, honey." The life guard winked, as Charlie grinned and left after thanking the man.

Walking up to lane 3, she waited until the swimmer approached their end and pressed her fingers to her temple, freezing everyone around them and then 'speaking' to Andy. _'Hello Andy, can I have a quick word with you please?'_

"Who the hell are you, what have you done and how have you done it?" Andy demanded, standing upright and immediately noticing the frozen clock and people.

"Did you really think you were the only one unique? I am a telepath while my friend here is a metal-bender. You are Andy Walters, an extremely talented swimmer. I am organising a team of people all with special abilities to learn to control them and help the country in finding more and –"

"Thanks for the offer but I'm happy here." Andy cut off, glaring at Charlie until she sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, I offered you the chance and you are able to decide for yourself. Good luck with your life, and if you ever need help, I am Professor Charlotte Xavier, and I will do what I can to help if you require it." Charlotte promised, before leaving. As soon as she left the room, she lowered her fingers and everyone resumed their normal activities, the clocks resuming as well.

"One more down, next one now." Erik muttered.

* * *

><p>"TAXI!" Erik shouted, as Charlie pointed to a certain one, confident it held their next mutant.<p>

The taxi pulled up, and they both climbed in. "Where would you like to go?" the taxi driver asked, a young male adult with dark skin and close-shaved hair.

"London." Charlie told the man.

"So, an airport, or train station?" the driver asked, a little confused.

"No, straight to London." Charlie repeated.

"That will take a quite a few hours." The driver warned.

"So, it will give us time to talk." Charlie smiled.

"About?"

"Your mutant ability." Erik cut in, annoyed at the dancing around the topic.

"What do you mean?" the driver asked, sounding a little panicked.

'_What do you think we mean?'_ Charlie told him, fingers against her temple, eyes locked with the driver's through the rear-view mirror and her mouth stationary.

"Cool."

* * *

><p>"Shaw is not here, he did not come to Russia. Emma Frost is here alone."<p>

"What do you mean Shaw isn't here?" Erik growled.

"Shaw stayed behind somewhere. I do not know where, he is simply gone, I cannot find him." Charlie sighed, slightly frustrated.

"I'm not going to let her get away without her telling me where he is." Erik growled, before jumping up and running away, through the forest towards the fortress.

"Erik, get back here!" Charlie demanded, worried for her friend.

When he didn't return, the CIA agents crawled away from the edge and began planning their escape, "I'm sorry Charlie, but we have to leave. Shaw isn't here, the mission is off." Moira sighed, placing a hand on her arm.

"I am sorry, I cannot leave him." Charlie ran after him, just as the wire fences and barbed wire running along the perimeter became alive and attacked the soldiers. Charlie ran through the wreckage, fingers pressed to her temple as she reached into Erik's mind. _'There are two soldiers, coming up on your next left.'_

Erik chocked them with their dog tags until they fell to the floor, unconscious. "I didn't kill them Charlie, relax." Erik muttered.

'_Turn right, then left. Emma is in there with the old man.'_ Charlie directed him, her disgust evident as she followed his path into the fortress.

"What are they doing?" Erik asked, assuming something was disgusting the mind-reader.

"Emma is playing mind games with him." Charlie told him, coming up behind him and joining him in his journey through the place.

They burst into the bedroom to find the General on the bed, _playing_, and Emma relaxing on the couch next to the bed. She stood, surprised by their entrance.

"Sleep." Charlie told the general, fingers against temple, lacing her voice with her power to back her suggestion.

The general fell unconscious on his bed, as Erik punched at Emma, who ducked. _'She is attempting to attack your mind, like before on Shaw's yacht, I am blocking it, but act in intense pain so I can draw her attention, and you can restrain her when she is distracted.'_ Charlie informed Erik, who responded by collapsing onto the floor and bucking in pain. Emma chuckled, before turning her attention to Charlie.

Charlie focused on her mind and reached in to freeze her but was blocked out as she shifted, changing her skin into diamonds. "Good luck breaching my mind now, mind-reader."

"Just because you have a secondary mutation, does not mean I am incapable of protecting myself." Charlie told her, slowly backing away. Emma lunged forward and grabbed at her, only to have the metal from the bed frame wrap itself around her wrists and waist, yanking her to the floor and holding her in place.

"What?" Emma growled, jerking against the binding and trying to get free. A metal vine wrapped around her neck and began choking her. Her diamond skin began cracking, despite its strength.

"Erik. Stop. We need her to answer our questions." Charlie warned. He ignored her, just tightened the metal, causing the diamond to crack even more, the fissures spreading from her wrists and neck.

"Erik. Please." Charlie begged, not wanting him to kill her.

Erik growled into her face, but the vines stopped. Erik tapped her form, causing her to shudder, shift into a normal human. "She tries to shift back into her sparkly form and it'll shatter on her. Get what you need and then send in the cavalry."

Charlie mentally sighed, but crouched in front of her, fingers against her temple and concentrated on her mind.

"You know, us grown-ups don't need to rely on petty tricks to focus their abilities, I could teach you if you want." Emma snapped. Charlie ignored her, as she then sarcastically retorted, "Actually never mind, the whole fingers against temple thing is cute, smart even."

Charlie smiled sweetly at her and said, "Did you know, that when the individual resorts to insulting another person's maturity, age and power, it is almost as low as resorting to sarcasm."

Emma growled but her eyes slipped shut as Charlie knocked her out. At Erik's questioning look, she grinned at him and said, "It is safer and easier for the CIA to transport her unconsciously to a secure location. I was just helping them out by putting her unconscious humanely."

"Sure." Erik muttered sarcastically.

"Just in case you did not interpret my previous comment, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Charlie informed the man cheerfully. Her smile slipped as she sorted through Emma's thoughts and found Shaw's location. "Shaw is attacking the CIA's facility right now, and is going to ask Raven and the others to join him." Charlie explained, before racing out, grabbing his hand and dragging him out behind her.

"But Raven won't go with him?" Erik asked, as he was confused as to why she was worried.

"And when she refuses, he will kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. I meant to update yesterday but we are flat out frantic getting ready for Christmas. I will post the next chapter on Boxing Day, Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you all have a Happy New Year.**

**Chapter 3**

"Raven!" Charlie called out, seeing her sister unharmed, sitting on the step in front of the ruined building.

"Charlie!" Raven cried out, rushing to meet her sister. They wrapped their arms around each other, hugging each other tightly as both glad the other was in one piece. "Charlie, he killed Darwin, and Angel went with him. We, we want to help stop him."

"They should help." Erik pointed out.

Charlie shook her head, "They're only kids."

"We're not just kids any more." Hank said, standing up. Sean nodded, also standing.

Alex straightened from his slouch against the garden wall and said, "I've been in prison, in solitary confinement for ages, I haven't been a kid for ages. We're all in, Professor. We're going to find Shaw and get him for killing Darwin."

"Professor?" Charlie asked, slightly touched at them giving her a nickname.

"We've all come up with nicknames to do with our abilities, but you, you found us and said you would teach us, you're the only one who can and you'll guide us. You're our Professor." Raven explained with her arm still wrapped around her waist. Charlie's arm was around Raven's shoulders.

Charlie pressed a quick kiss to her temple then said, "Okay, we cannot just chase after Shaw, we are not ready to do so, but we will go somewhere safe to train, and learn to control our powers. You are all right, you are not children any more, and you were definitely not children when Erik and I left in the first place, I should have seen that."

"Where are we going to go? They knew about the CIA secret headquarters! Where are we going to go where they can't find us?" Sean asked, slightly frantic.

"I know exactly where we can go." Charlie told the boy, smiling reassuringly at the group.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our humble abode!" Raven said, gesturing to the mansion in front of the group as they piled out of the car that MacTaggert had driven.<p>

"You have a fricking mansion!" Sean gasped, in awe of the place.

"It is not that good." Charlie muttered, appearing embarrassed.

"It's a mansion." Erik repeated. "You grew up in a mansion?"

"It is beautiful, but that did not mean it was the place for a child to grow up in." Charlie informed them, with experience and knowledge in her voice.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." Raven said, before walking off towards the front doors.

* * *

><p>"You own a mansion." Erik told Charlie, as he found her curled up in the library.<p>

"How did you find me?" Charlie asked, ignoring his statement.

"I asked Raven."

"Just because I own a mansion and grew up in one, does not mean I had a luxury life and do not know the meaning of pain, betrayal, abandonment, misfortune and loss." Charlie told the metal-bender, her expression sombre for once.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Erik asked, sitting on the opposite end of the same couch as her.

"There is nothing to talk about. When I was a young child, I did not know to hide my talents. I scared my parents who then hired the best physicians and the best psychologists to figure out what was wrong with their child who should have been perfect and how to fix it. When that presented no answers, they sent me to 'therapy camps'. Places where I was punished for using my gifts. I learnt quickly to hide my abilities, and was announced cured and normal before being returned to my parents who had given up on presenting the appearance of concerned parents by now. They had wanted a son, they received a daughter, who got into trouble, claimed nonsensical things and was not interested in learning social etiquette, or other womanly activities that a proper woman should be involved in, such as embroidery or playing a musical instrument. My mother tried, she taught me the skills to know how to sew, play several instruments and I learnt, to avoid being punished but I also taught myself languages, history, mathematics and the different sciences. I graduated from school at 16, went into college and the moment I turned 18 I left, living in an apartment with Raven by ourselves. I did not have the upbringing you had, which was full of pain and fear, but that does not mean I had it easy. My issues are on a different scale and level to yours, but they still affected me." Charlie said, in an emotionless voice that didn't match her personality. "I also did not always have the control that everyone believes I have, I still do not. I had no control as to what I overheard as a child, especially at night which is why you will find, my friend, that I do not sleep often. I hear everything, all the troubles that people face and before I learnt to master my powers to the level I am at, I could even hear the people from the city, a far way away from us. I am afraid I grew up rather quickly, due to the exposure to the mature world I faced." The pair was silent for a moment before Charlie offered Erik a small smile and said, "I am sure your upbringing was much more painful, I did not mean to appear to be comparing and trying to over-exaggerate my childhood, or under-exaggerate yours."

"I know. I always wondered why you didn't conjugate your words." Erik commented. His tone presented it as a question, even though it came out a statement.

"My mother insisted that proper ladies did not conjugate their words, as they are not lazy and uneducated. From the age of 6, if I conjugated my words I was punished." Charlie shrugged. "It has just become habit I suppose. When I moved out with Raven, she tried for several months to try and break my habit, I wanted to succeed, but it did not work. Even now, while we are talking about doing so, I cannot conjugate; I fear my step-father will hear me, even though that is unreasonable as he is dead and buried."

"What other skills and talents have your parents taught you, or you taught yourself?" Erik asked, curious. At Charlie's amused look, he shrugged, "You read my mind and know all about my past and memories. It's only fair that I know the same about you."

"I know a couple of instruments, languages, sciences and literature along with skills that a proper woman of a household should know such as embroidery and addressing people in letters." Charlie shrugged, not wanting to go into detail.

"That isn't all she can do. She knows how to play the harp, piano, violin, clarinet, guitar, drums and saxophone. She knows 17 languages. She can write formal letters to guests, thanking them for attending her dinner party/wedding/birthday party. She can recite majority of Shakespeare's work, several classic poems and plays, tell you all about classic novels and classic movies. She can tell you what happened in Ancient times, AD and BC, then lecture you chemistry, physics, psychology, biology, genetics and several other sciences and then teach you how to walk properly for a young, proper woman after which she can then teach you how to bake a delicious, 12-course, gourmet meal." Raven interrupted, entering the library and their impromptu meeting.

Erik appeared a little uncomfortable, but accepted Raven's entrance into their conversation, "That's what you deem a few instruments, languages and skills?" he asked Charlie, amazed at her wide range of skill set.

"She also has the most control out of anyone, being able to read your mind in one movement but only see exactly what she wants, able to freeze your left pinkie-finger as opposed to your whole body and able to outrun anyone." Raven added, ignoring Charlie's death stare.

"You think you can outrun me?" Erik asked, genuinely curious.

"You guys can race later. Dinner is ready and served. Everyone's waiting for you guys." Raven told them, revealing the reason she interrupted their private chat.

"Thanks Raven." Charlie muttered, following the now-blonde-but-actually-redheaded-girl out the room while Erik followed. "I do not wish to come across as bragging about my education." Charlie told Erik quietly while Raven purposely ignored them.

"I know, Raven bragged for you and she was right to do so, you are extremely talented." Erik told the mind-reader who hid her blush as they entered the dining room to a delicious smell of the meal Alex surprisingly cooked for them.

* * *

><p>Sean, try breaking the glass." Charlie said, pointing at the glass panels that she had set up outside. She placed her fingers in her ears and watched as Sean concentrated then screeched, breaking the glass.<p>

"Excellent. Now to expand your abilities." Charlie said, grinning.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Sean asked, sitting on the windowsill of a window on the second floor of the mansion, overlooking the gardens.<p>

"If you remember to scream loudly enough, you should be able to stay in flight, with help of the suit." Charlie told him, patting him on the back, reassuringly. "Ready?"

"No. You are completely sure the suit will work?" Sean asked, directing the question to both Charlie and Hank.

"Yes, I designed the suit myse–" Hank started to say.

"Do not say a word Hank. Sean, ready?"

"OK. If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you big foot." Sean threatened.

"No names." Charlie reprimanded. "Set?" Sean let out a small whimper before pushing off the ledge, and falling straight, only letting out a scream at normal frequency, to the ground, and landing with a giant thud and a muffled groan. Everyone else winced upon impact, while Charlie and Hank rushed downstairs to check on the boy.

* * *

><p>Charlie jogged on the spot for a few seconds before slowing to a walk, but kept moving so her muscles didn't cramp up. Hank soon caught up, out of breath and annoyed at not being able to keep up.<p>

"You can win Hank, you can easily beat me. You just need to accept your abilities and embrace them." Charlie told him.

He sighed, and nodded. "I'll try, Professor." He promised.

"Good, again." Charlie said, before taking off and running another lap around the mansion, Hank soon falling behind. Soon, soon he will get it. Charlie thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Alex, your powers are controllable, you just need to find your balance and learn to aim your powers, and focus them so they hit what you want, and nothing else." Charlie told the boy, leading him downstairs to the bunker with a plastic mannequin in her arms. She entered the bunker, positioned the mannequin at the far end and returned back to Alex. "You can do this, focus and aim."<p>

"Are you sure I won't destroy the place?" Alex asked, worried.

"Alex, my grandfather had this place built to withstand World War I, II and III, when they came about respectively, or when they will come about. It can withstand you." Charlie said, getting a grin out of the boy.

"You might want to leave." Alex warned, as he spread his feet and prepared himself for his power. Charlie shut the door and locked it. Knocking on it twice to show she was ready, she felt power in the room increase then decrease. She opened the door to show rings of flames everywhere, Alex in the middle, with scorched clothes but no burns, looking upset, lost and disappointed.

Charlie laughed, grabbed a fire extinguisher and started putting the flames out. "Alex, if I expected you to do it first go, I would not have bothered training you, just told you to go practice with Sean and Hank." She told him. "In anything you learn; the first lesson is to learn where you stand with your abilities, what you already know and what you need to work on."

"I need to work on everything." Alex grumbled despairingly, upset over having disappointed the Professor.

"You need to work on control and aiming. That is not everything. You know how to summon the power to your control, and how to disperse it and then settle it again. Those skills are the hard ones." Charlie told him, still putting the flames out. "Grab the other can and help me please, then we can try again."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure about this, Professor." Sean said, fear in his voice. They stood on top of the platform situated above the huge satellite dish. Sean was dressed in his flight suit, and was trying to prepare himself to jump off and fly.<p>

"I have complete faith in you Sean, you can do this." Charlie said, patting him on the arm comfortingly.

"I trust you." Sean told her.

"I'm touched." Charlie smiled slightly.

"I don't trust him." Sean gestured to Hank.

Hank opened his mouth to say something but Charlie cut him off, "Not a word Hank. We won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"No, I don't think I'm ready for this yet." Sean panicked, just as Erik rolled his eyes and shoved him off the edge, causing the boy to scream at normal frequency as he free-fell down the side of the huge satellite dish.

"Erik! You should not have done that!" Charlie scolded, just as Sean screamed his sonic waves, causing him to lift and wind to catch under his flight suit flaps, resulting in flight. He laughed and occasionally screamed to stay in flight, as the rest of the mutants cheered for him and celebrated for him.

* * *

><p>Alex, this suit will help you focus the power." Charlie told the boy, as Hank marked the mannequin with a big black X. "I am so sure," Charlie started to say, as Alex was obviously having doubts. "that you will hit the target, Hank and I are going to stay here." she said, standing about a metre away from the doll. Hank glanced at the Professor, at Alex, and then edged away from the doll so he was nearly 2 metres away.<p>

"Professor, I'm not sure –" Alex started to say.

"Do it Alex. I know you can, just focus and aim." Charlie said, as Alex prepared himself and shot his laser out at the doll. Hank flinched away but Charlie didn't even blink, just let a smile creep onto her face as the smoke cleared to reveal a burnt doll, and perfectly unharmed Hank and Professor.

"Yes!" he shouted, pumping a fist into the air before running over to hug Charlie. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Hank and Charlie were racing their usual lap as they approached the doors again. Hank slowed down as they passed Raven, who was sitting with Erik, talking. She grinned at him and waved, her face glowing in the sunlight. She was in a rare mood, comfortable enough to be in her natural form, which was something that Charlie had been trying to get her to do for years now. Erik had also taken to trying to convince the girl she was beautiful as herself.<p>

"She is beautiful, is she not?" Charlie said, as Hank finally caught up with her.

"Yeah, especially like that. She looks happy." Hank said, still smiling from the image of Raven in his mind.

"She does not like to hide. I have been trying to get her to accept her true form, and now Erik is too. It is what I have been trying to get everyone to do, Raven and yourself have a more difficult job as your abilities result in a physical manifestation. You need to realise not to hide who you are. Yes when we are in front of humans we need to blend in with them, until they accept mutants and we are able to live together, but when you are safe and among friends, you should not hide." Charlie told him, wishing that both Raven and Hank would see that and understand what she was trying to teach them.

Hank was quiet for a moment before kicking his shoes off and pulling his socks off. His feet stretched on the dirt and stone road before he grinned at Charlie, "A few more laps?"

"Go." Charlie said, sprinting away. Seconds later, Hank caught up and passed her. Less than 30 seconds later and Hank came up behind her, having sprinted around the mansion and back. Charlie let out a laugh of pride as Hank grinned widely and ran around at least 4 more times in under a minute.

* * *

><p>"Raven?" Charlie asked, entering the gym to find the girl lifting weights.<p>

"Charlie, what's up?" she asked, placing the weights down and sitting up, leaving Charlie room on the bench to sit next to her.

"I know I have not spent much time training with you and I just assumed you would know the truth behind that decision but I realised a few moments ago that just because I think it is obvious does not make it true." Charlie said, frowning softly. "I am sorry for that, I should have explained a long time ago."

"At least you realised." Raven told her, dropping her poker face to reveal her true feelings. She had been hurt at being ignored.

"I know, I am sorry. You have gotten so good at hiding that I cannot read you any more like I used to be able to, and I would never look into your mind to find out what I did to hurt you." Charlie said, upset she had hurt her sister. "I know where you are with your ability. I know the only problem you have is maintaining the shape when extremely stressed, highly excited or deeply angry. And that will be fixed with practice that I can trust you to do on your own. I have no idea what I am doing Sis, and that is scaring me. Alex, Hank and Sean all look to me for guidance, for me to tell them how to control their powers, what they can do and what their limits are and I have no idea, I am nearly making it all up as I go along. With you, I know you, I know that you are looking to me for a Professor too, but I also know you know your ability better than the back of your hand already." Charlie paused and seemed to collect her thoughts before continuing, "I am going to teach you Sis, I always have, and I always will. But I need you to know that you taught me too, growing up. And I need you to know that I am going to need you now, more so than I ever did before, and I need to know if you are up to it. I am going to need to devote so much of my time to these mutants, and the others that want my help once I find them, I need to know you will be there for me."

"Of course I'll be there for you, you idiot." Raven said, hugging the other girl as she burst into silent tears. They stayed like that for a while before Charlie pulled away first.

Charlie went to wipe her tears away but Raven did it for her. Charlie smiled gratefully to her then said, "Now, down to business. I wanted to talk to you about something important. I know that Erik has been talking to you about your true form. I want you to know that while we were growing up, I always made you hide behind other shapes, and looking back now I realise that was probably not the best option, but I did not want you to be taken away, so I worried for you, and I wanted you to be safe. Once we moved away, I tried to get you to be in your true form around the apartment, but you were not comfortable in it. I realised then that my insistence of always being in disguise had impacted on you negatively and I tried to so hard to undo that impact. You do not realise it, but it is true. You are not beautiful like this Raven. Sure, the blonde hair and green eyes are cute, your cheekbones and nose structure petite and desirable to men, and some women, but you are so beautiful and exquisite when you look are your true self. You need to realise that we are among people who are going to accept you for you, and you need to show yourself. Stop hiding." Charlie told the girl, before wiping away the shifter's tears. Raven was silent for a moment, before shifting into her blue skin, her natural skin and smiled at Charlie, her amber eyes glistening with tears, her red hair smoothed back from her face and her white teeth contrasting with her deep blue skin. "You are so beautiful, and Hank is going to think so too."

"You think so?" Raven asked, a little hesitant, shy and unsure.

"Oh I know so. He is so smitten with you." Charlie informed the girl.

"Well, what about you and Erik?" Raven teased back.

"We are friends. That is all." Charlie said, suddenly defensive.

"You so like him." Raven teased.

"I do not. He is my friend."

"But he is cute?"

"Yes, of course, but that does not mean I like like him."

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Charlotte likes Erik! Charlotte likes Erik!"

"Stop singing that!" Charlie practically screeched, jumping on top of Raven and covering her mouth with her hand. Raven laughed and knocked her off, pushing her onto the floor and jumping on top of Charlie to keep her from attacking the blue girl.

"Charlotte likes Er–" Raven was cut off as Charlie managed to knock her off, jump over her and cover her mouth again. Charlie then began tickling the blue girl's sides, knowing she was ticklish there.

Raven saw this coming and responded by tickling Charlie back, resulting in both girls screeching and giggling until their sides hurt. They laid next to each other, both trying to catch their breaths and stop giggling when they realised Hank, Sean, Alex and Erik were standing in the doorway, watching the pair of girls playing on the floor.

"How long have you been standing there?" Charlie asked, sitting up and beginning to straighten her clothes.

"We heard you laughing and came to see why." Sean explained. The boys looked so shocked at finding their professor and resident shifter on the floor in the middle of a tickle fight that the girls took one look at the males, then at each other before bursting into laughter again. It took several more minutes to regain their composure and stop laughing again, until they finally stood, straightened their clothes and each other's hair and left the room, arms linked and smiling proudly.

"Come one boys, I am going to be cooking dinner tonight, and because you all eat so much you can help me." Charlie said, jerking the boys out of their stupor. Raven noticed Erik started following the duo a lot quicker than the others and sent Charlie a purposeful glare which she ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, please read and review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone had a great holiday, and I want to say thank you to all who reviewed.  
><strong>

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Check mate, my friend." Charlie grinned at Erik who raised an eyebrow at her risky move but conceded defeat with a sigh, knocking his king over. They were playing their third game of chess, both sitting on the floor in front of the fire in the study.<p>

"Good game, but I am still not convinced you aren't cheating." Erik told her, a small smile showing he wasn't serious.

'_You will never know if I do.'_ Charlie sent him, as she reset the board to play again. "Another game?"

"Sure. And I would know if you were in my head, I can feel you, now that I know what to look for."

"If I wanted to enter your mind without you knowing Erik, you would not know. I do that shadow of a presence for the people that I am around all the time out of courtesy so that they know when I am doing something if they are ready for it." Charlie shrugged, as Erik set up his pieces. She moved a pawn forward and waited for Erik to move as well.

"So the only reason we know you are in our head is because you don't want to enter our heads without us knowing?" Erik asked, surprised at the truth the telepath was sharing.

"It would be wrong not to give people the heads up, so to speak." Charlie shrugged with a smile.

"Do you need the hand, to focus?" Erik asked, wondering what else she did on purpose to let people know she was using her abilities.

"No, but it has become a habit so I would be hard pressed to get out of the habit, but I could use my telepathic abilities without it. I started it so Raven would know when I was using my abilities as a child and it stuck." Charlie shrugged, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen forward behind her ear.

"So, what can you do? You have never actually said." Erik asked, moving his knight to take her rook in a daring move.

Charlie grinned and took his knight before sighing and saying, "I can do a number of things."

"Yeah, what?"

"General things, nothing worth mentioning."

"Stop avoiding the question. What can you do exactly?"

Charlie stared down at the chessboard and jerked her head slightly to let her hair fall down over her face. "I can do anything that is to do with the mental aspect of the world. I can read minds, feel what they feel, project my own thoughts and feelings, feel people's presence, their life force for lack of a better term, I can control someone in their thoughts, actions, feelings, decisions, I can make people forget or suddenly know, I can make people instantaneously know a language, at the same time I can make someone forget a language, I can convince a 40 year old male they are a 6 year old girl. I basically can make someone do whatever I want, get whatever information I want out of them, and make them think, feel, believe whatever I want."

"You can always hear us?" Erik asked, while his brain processed just how much the girl downplayed her gift.

"In the back of my mind, like whispers, your thoughts, Sean's, Hank's, everyone in my relaxed range are there, their surface thoughts are always projected because none of them have learnt to keep them to their selves. Raven learnt, I taught her, but she does not always do it." Charlie moved her bishop which was then taken by Erik's knight.

"What is your range?"

Charlie was quiet for a moment then said, "You are not going to go running away in fear?"

"Of course not Charlie, I am not going anywhere. You've seen my mind, nothing you can do can scare me into running, I am more dangerous then you."

"No you are not. I have not reached my limit yet. I cannot focus as easily the further I go from my mind, unless I have an anchor, and I do not have the same influence as someone near me then with someone in another country, but when I focus and reach out consciously, I have not reached my limit yet, but I do not go too far from my body." Charlie told him; worried he would freak out and leave despite having said he wouldn't.

"Why don't you want to go too far from your body? You could reach into the minds of every human here and make them accept us as the dominant race. You could – "

"No." Charlie cut him off. "We both know we are the better people, but we have different views after that. Growing up I did not have my parents' attention, one of the mentors I had was the only one who really cared about me, she told me that if we are the better people, then we must be the better person and act fairly and equally. She was talking about gender and the difference between females and males, but the point remains the same. We are the better race, so let us be the better men and show the humans that we are the humane ones." Charlie told him, wanting him to see it her way.

"They will not roll over and accept mutants and just let their extinction happen. They will fear us and fight back."

"They will fear us and fight back if we give them a reason to fear and fight us." Charlie argued, chess game forgotten.

"You can't believe that they will not attack you from behind even if they say they won't."

"I am not as naive as you and the others believe Erik, I have seen my fair share of pain and betrayal."

"So you know humans are cruel bastards who are below us."

"No, people have flaws; humans and mutants alike. Whether they are one of us, or a human, there will always be the people who are bastards and hurt people. My step-father abused me. He was human. My step-brother also abused me. He was a mutant. Just because we are mutants and they are humans does not mean they are all bad and we are all good."

"How can you believe that after being hurt by your family? How can you still see the good in people after seeing the bad."

"Because I can hear their thoughts. I hear those that are good think hurtful things but then feel guilty for doing so. I can hear the humans who commit crimes feel guilty for it and torture themselves over their actions. I can hear those who are completely against us, planning to back stab us, there are those in the CIA who hate us and are planning to have us killed the moment we kill Shaw for them. But then I hear those who are different, the Director is one, Moira is another, and I hear their thoughts on how to integrate us and accept us. While they are a long way from accepting us completely and properly, and the world is even further, there is hope. We go attacking humans and declaring war then there will be nothing but pain, death and fighting in our future for our families, our student's, the children who are being born now, their children. The fighting will never stop and the death will just pile up."

Erik studied her for a second then moved from the other side of the chessboard to sit next to her. "I disagree with that, the humans will not just accept us without fighting back. But I also understand where you are coming from. I am not going to just let you get killed because you were blinded by your ideals."

"I am not going to let you lose your soul in killing and fighting just because you cannot have a little hope it will work out eventually." Charlie told him, reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek.

"I am going to kill Shaw. And then I want to you with me while we change the world."

"I am willing to meet you halfway, my friend. I am aware some fighting will be necessary, but I do not want mutant domination. To want our people to be superior and the better race means we are no better than Hitler." Erik flinched at this slightly. "Stay with me. Help me start this school. We can get the rest of the world to accept us, not without some fights but we can do it so we are equals."

"I cannot promise you I will just roll over and let them do whatever, and you are going to need to compromise on some things too, but I will try." Erik promised, leaning closer.

"That's all I wanted." Charlie smiled at him, before kissing him. He responded eagerly, chess game forgotten.

* * *

><p>Erik awoke to a frantic knocking on his door. He groaned, and attempted to roll over but found he was unable to. Charlie was sleeping with her head over his chest, listening to his heartbeat, arms wrapped around his middle and one leg flung over his hips.<p>

Erik unlocked the metal and Raven burst into the room. "Erik, I can't find Charlie, do you –" she started to say, but stopped as she noticed the person in question sleeping in bed with him. "Oh, I'll just leave you two to it then. Sorry for interrupting." She said, backing out of the room and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte and Erik, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes baby in a baby carriage." Raven sang as Charlie entered the kitchen.<p>

"If you sing that one more time, I will not hesitate to break my promise, enter your mind and make you believe you are a horse for a week." Charlie threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe a month would be better, what do you think, love?" Charlie asked, as Erik entered the room.

"A month would definitely be better." Erik agreed, smirking at the blue-skinned woman who glared at the man.

"Erik, please leave. I need to get all the gossip out of my sister." Raven informed the man, who lifted an eyebrow, took an apple, kissed Charlie on the lips and left the room. "I'm surprised he left." Raven commented.

"He's going for a run." Charlie told her.

"So, juicy details. Is he hot?"

* * *

><p>"Erik, move the satellite to face towards us." Charlie asked, pointing at the satellite that the man in question had pushed Sean off of a few days beforehand.<p>

Erik breathed in and out deeply, gathering his rage before reaching out with his hands and commanding the metal to the move. His hands shook, he felt the metal groan as it tried to move for him, but it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry Charlie, I can't do that big of a job at this range. I need the situation, the anger, otherwise I'd have to move closer."

"I find that the perfect balance between rage and serenity can result in amazing control, balance and power." Charlie told the man in a tone that suggested it was a huge secret but her face was serious.

"I use my power through my rage." Erik mentioned.

"I know, and that has only worked for so long, and so well because you are powerful Erik. So powerful. But to reach the levels you are capable of, you need to find that balance. I can try and help, if you wish." Charlie offered, wriggling her fingers as she lifted them to her temple. Erik nodded and Charlie focused, entering his head and bringing a memory of his mother and himself as a child up.

"I didn't know I had this memory." Erik whispered, eyes gaining unshed tears.

"Hold on to that feeling, and try again." Charlie said, gesturing to the satellite.

Erik concentrated, and reached out to the metal on the satellite again. This time the metal willingly twisted to face him, eager to move, but he controlled it, turning it slowly towards the mansion. It reached its new position and Erik broke the connection, turning to find Charlie smiling proudly at him, while wiping a tear away from her cheek. She lifted a hand and wiped a tear that had dripped down his cheek away, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Congratulations." She told him, her pride evident in her face, body and tone.

He was about to kiss her again but MacTaggert interrupted by leaning out the window of the mansion and calling out to them. They shared one last look before heading inside to hear the president's speech.

* * *

><p>"Erik?" Charlie asked, peering into the library. Erik was sitting on the floor, in front of the fire. He was staring into the flames, but his eyes were unfocused. He was mediating.<p>

"You should be sleeping."

"I am cold," She told him. "and lonely." She moved over to sit next to him, crossing her legs and staring at him, not the fire.

"I can grab another blanket for you if you wish?" Erik offered, not wanting to be impolite, but wanting to draw away from her, due to what he was planning to do.

"I know what you are planning to do Erik. Not only do I know you well enough, but I am also a telepath. I am not going to stop you Erik, I will not. I know you need this. Just like I need you. I told you I would compromise, did I not. I do not agree killing is always the answer, but Shaw needs to be stopped and you need to kill him. I just do not want you to turn into a monster."

"What do you mean?"

"Killing Shaw will not bring you peace, but you need to do it. Do not turn into a monster and replace Shaw because of it. I love you, and want you with me to start a haven for mutants. To get the government and humans to accept us." Charlie smiled softly at him then said, "Good night Erik, think on it. You will always be welcome here, I will always want you here, and we are going to fight, we have complete different views on the world. But you of all people should know opposites attract, you're the one who controls magnetic fields. We can work together and compromise our views to work with each other, we can get mutants accepted into society so Raven get walk down the street as herself, and date who she wants and they will not think freak, they will think her beautiful." Charlie kissed his lips briefly then walked out.

Erik stared back into the fire, her words bouncing in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, please read and review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to hear back from my readers.  
><strong>

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Charlie 'watched' as Erik stalked around Shaw, who was being held in place by the telepath. She pushed down her guilt, pain and fear and kept the man still, as Erik lifted a coin up.

"I'm going to count to three, and then move the coin." He smirked, predator vibes oozing out of him.

Charlie felt Shaw's panic and fear in her mind like it was her own, but she clamped it down, and pushed it to the back of her mind, and focused on keeping Shaw still, out of Erik's head, and keeping an eye on her students to make sure they were safe. Her fingers were pressed into her temple, helping her keep focused and grounded.

"1," the coin spun faster, Shaw's blood sped up, responding to the adrenaline in his body. The fear of dying and fear of pain flared in his mind, and hence Charlie's mind.

"2," The panic set in, Charlie felt Raven grip her arm, questioning Charlie about what was wrong as Charlie started hyperventilating.

"3." The coin shot into Shaw's brain, spinning around and around to do as much damage as possible. Shaw was unable to scream or jerk and even flinch, but Charlie was unable to control her actions, screaming out in pain as she felt every inch the coin entered Shaw's brain as if it was entering her brain. She felt a trickle of blood down her throat, and face, signifying a nose-bleed. Raven's arms were wrapped around Charlie but the telepath only vaguely realised them. Just like she vaguely realised the comforting arms disappear as Raven went out to protect her family of mutants. Charlie was completely focused on the pain digging through her head, as the coin dug into Shaw's mind. Her fingers were pressed against her head hard; hard enough to bruise as the coin finally forced its way out of Shaw's head and clattered to the floor. Charlie let go of her control over Shaw, her fingers dropping away from her temple as she dropped to the floor, tears dripping from her eyes, blood dripping from her nose and pain from her raw throat from her screaming.

She felt Erik leaving the sub and dragging Shaw out in front of him, holding him upright by the metal on him. she forced herself to her feet, wiping her tears away and as much blood as possible before staggering out of the plane and onto the beach where her mutants stood in a line, the other mutants stood opposite them in a line and Erik stood in the middle, with Shaw's body hanging in front of him.

"Join us brothers." He told the other mutants. "We are going to teach the humans who we are, and where we stand." He told them.

"How are we going to do that?" Angel demanded. "They'll never accept us."

"We will make them accept us. We will teach other mutants and give them a family and home." Erik said, keeping his word to Charlie.

Before any of the other mutants could respond, Erik noticed Charlie swaying on the sand as she attempted to walk to him and Shaw's body dropped. Erik strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her briefly before pulling away and wiping at the now drying blood on her face and top. "Who hurt you?" Erik growled as his eyes darkening as he turned to glare at the other mutants.

"No-one. It is from using my powers too much. I am just tired." Charlie said, grabbing Erik's arm to keep him from attacking anyone. Charlie turned to the other mutants and said, "We are opening a school, a haven for mutants to learn to control their powers, to be educated and to be looked after and have a place to live and belong. We are going to try to get the humans to accept us. If that fails though, we will not sit by idly as they capture us, tag us and experiment on us. If that happens, we will need help to defend our school. Join us. Or go off on your own. It is up to you, but just remember, if you need a place to stay, or help; come and ask, we will do what we can. "

"I will help if it comes down to a fight, but I do not belong at a school, teaching students. If you need help, you may call on me, but otherwise do not follow me, please." Riptide said, saying the first words that any of them had heard him speak.

"Ditto, I will help if need be, but I do not wish to hide in a school." Azazel spoke in his thick Russian accent.

Angel connected eyes with Charlie and Charlie reached out to the girl, '_What is it Angel?'_

'_I want to come back with you. I am sorry.'_

'_You do not need to explain yourself to me. You are always welcome at my home.'_

"Angel is coming back with us." Charlie said, as she nodded once at Angel. Azazel gripped Riptide's shoulder and the pair disappeared, as the shifter shifted.

Raven let out a squeal and threw her arms around Hank in an over-excited hug. "We did it!" she chanted happily. Raven moved away from Hank and ran over to Charlie, arms out as she went to hug her.

Charlie grinned, and went to hug Raven but froze as she felt a mental shudder from the ocean. Raven stopped in front of her, worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, glancing over to the ocean to where Charlie was staring, wide-eyed in fear.

"They're aiming at the beach and shooting to kill us." Erik growled, smelling and feeling the metal shifting in preparation.

"But you can stop them, right?" Raven asked, glancing at Charlie, then at Erik, both of which were staring out at the ocean.

The rest of the mutants stared out as they could just make out the ships and then heard the missiles being launched. They arched upwards through the sky and towards the beach. Halfway towards the beach, they all jerked to a stop and hovered in the air. They all spun around to face back the way they came.

"Erik, don't you dare." Charlie said, turning to him and moving over to him, gripping his arm and digging her nails into his arm. He didn't glance down at her, just watched the missiles as they shot back through the air back to the ships. "Erik, they don't know who we are yet, you promised you would try my way first. Please don't do this; they don't know what they are doing." Charlie pleaded, digging her nails into his arm more. The missiles glided down towards the boat.

500m from them. "Please Erik, please." Charlie pleaded again.

400m. "Please, you promised."

300m._ 'Please Erik.'_

200m. _'Please. For me.'_

100m. Charlie watched as the missiles descended. "Erik," she breathed, feeling depressed as the man betrayed her in front of her. She shut her eyes as she braced herself for the explosions. The resulting blast wave swept through the waves and up the beach, the wind knocking into all of them. She dropped her head down in defeat and moved her hand from Erik's arm, just as he grabbed it and lifted her chin with his other hand.

"Tell them about us." He said, jerking his head out to the ocean.

Charlie sent her mind out, not even waiting for the smoke to clear from the missiles. The minds of hundreds of soldiers were waiting for her, all emitting fear and awe as the missiles exploded above them, far away enough to leave them unharmed, but also close enough to rock their boats (literally and figuratively).

'_You sent missiles out under orders, not because you wanted to but because you were told there was a threat on the beach and you had to kill that threat. We are not a threat. Not at the moment. We want to live with you, not take over. We are mutants, humans that have different genes that result in special abilities. I can enter people's minds while others can control metal as you have seen. Go back to your superiors, tell them this. We are here to stay, and at the moment we are living peacefully. We wish to remain that way. We want to co-exist, peacefully. If we are threatened, however, that will change. We will fight back and defend ourselves. Pass on the message; we are mutant, and proud.'_

"Let's go home." Raven said, wrapping her arm around Charlie as she lowered her fingers that had fluttered up to her temple to focus.

Erik softly traced a finger against the purple marks that were forming on the side of her head, the exact shape of her fingers. Charlie gripped the fingers, wrapped her other arm around Raven and turned to the rest of her team. Hank and Alex supported Sean who looked dazed from his emergency landing. Angel stood over to the side, her wings curled protectively over her back as she tried not to move them, to avoid jerking her injuries and hurting them more.

"Let us go." Charlie agreed, as she smiled at everyone. She took a step forward and immediately pitched forward in a dead feint. Erik caught her and swept her up into his arms. One arm under her knees, the other around her back as he cradled her to his chest. Raven pressed fingers against her pulse and stepped away as Hank approached, and briefly checked the professor, telepath, sister, friend and lover.

"I think she's just unconscious. If we get her home I can scan her head and double check she's fine but I am pretty sure she is just exhausted." Hank said, stepping back as Erik was emitting protective vibes and glaring at anyone standing around them.

"How?" Raven asked, looking at the broken plane, and deserted island. There was a pop and Azazel reappeared.

"Your telepath asked me to come back once Riptide was where he wanted to be." The teleporter explained. "Everyone hold hands, I will take you to your mansion." He spoke, his Russian accent making it hard for the teenagers to decipher it. Erik understood it straight away and moved to stand near the mutant. He placed a hand on Erik's shoulder as Raven gripped Azazel's other hand. Hank held Raven's other hand, and placed a hand on Sean while Alex supported Sean, with his arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright. Angel placed a hand on Erik's shoulder and Azazel teleported to the mansion.

* * *

><p>A dull pounding behind her eyes woke her, causing her to groan and roll over, hand searching in the sheets. She reached rails, and then empty air as she realised she was in the infirmary, a single bed and not sharing a bed with Erik. She opened her eyes, only to cause the pounding to turn into searing pain and she shut her eyes, keeping them shut against the light. She let out a groan of pain.<p>

"Charlie?" Raven asked, as a smooth hand that had ridges on the topside gripped her hand and another hand smoothed hair away from her forehead.

"Light hurts." Charlie whimpered, turning her head into the pillow to keep all light out. Someone turned the lights down, as Raven moved away. Charlie's hand searched out again for her, but another hand gripped hers. "Erik, is everyone ok?" Charlie breathed, running a finger over a small scar on his hand and turning towards his direction with her eyes clamped shut.

"Banshee has a dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. Angel's wings are tapped up and Beast is confident they will heal over time; she can't hide them again though for a while, not that she ever should. Mystique and Havoc are fine, and Beast has been looking after you." Erik reported, knowing she wouldn't rest until all of her students had been accounted for. "I've started looking at the legal process of turning this place into the school and found a few lawyers willing to meet with us and talk to us about a long-term relationship and seeing this process through." Erik told her, a hand softly stroking her temple. His hands shifted to her temples, and massaged her head, causing a soft moan to emit from her mouth and she leaned into his hands.

"Thank you." Charlie whispered, not meaning the massage.

* * *

><p>Hank had let her leave the infirmary, but only to go sleep in her own bed. She curled up with Erik, resting her head on his chest and sighing softly. She began to mutter about future plans, excited for her school "We need to renovate the rooms and make classrooms, as well as dorms." She muttered sleepily.<p>

"We can change the West wing into dorms, keep the bedrooms around here for teachers, and change all the other guest rooms into classrooms. We need some sort of defence for the school, even if we are going to try peaceful and diplomacy." Erik pointed out.

"The basements, we can convert them into training rooms, labs, and infirmary. Everything we need." Charlie yawned.

"You've thought about this much?"

Charlie nodded, resting her head against his chest again and closing her eyes. "We can move Cerebro into the basements and re-design it to be more effective."

"And by we, you mean?"

"I will redesign it, you will waggle your fingers and the metal will dance around and be in place as if by magic." Charlie muttered, drifting off to sleep as she finished speaking.

"Goodnight, love."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC, please read and review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who reviewed.  
><strong>

**Here is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Several months later**

It had been a busy few months, everyone pitching in to help renovate the mansion, getting it updated in technology, renovating rooms and turning the place into a school. On top of this, Charlie, Erik, Hank and Havoc worked together to build basement levels that stretched under the house and across the grounds, setting up a lab complex and redesigning Cerebro.

While this was all happening, Charlie insisted on the students still learning, going through their education, discussing options with them all and training them in their powers. Charlie made sure to discuss with all of them about what they wanted to do and the necessary education they needed for that. Alex and Raven had limited schooling, only knowing primary school and what Charlie taught Raven (respectively) while Sean had been through nearly all of high school. All found that they were a lot more intelligent than they expected.

Due to everything that was happening, Erik and Charlie barely had private moments, other than when they crawled into bed and collapsed into slumber, both exhausted. Charlie was significantly working mentally harder than Erik, training the kids, organising the education plan, the school plans, and the necessary documents, building Cerebro and keeping an 'ear' out on the government, making sure to stay updated on the humans' decisions. However, Erik worked just as hard physically as he used his ability to help build the room for Cerebro, helped train the students to know how to fight and defend themselves, helping in the renovations and helping Alex to clear the basement by keeping the house upright while Alex blasted the rocks away, and then Erik would move metal support beams that were slowly being transformed into metal walls and floors.

Erik was lying in bed, having retired for the night over 3 hours ago. The door opened and Charlie slipped in silently, both having perfected not waking the other one up. As she moved about, preparing for bed, Erik leaned up on his elbows to watch her. She noticed him awake and smiled exhaustedly at him. "Erik, I did not mean to wake you, I am sorry."

"I was still awake, don't worry. I was waiting for you to come to bed." Erik smiled softly at her, his normally stoic expression softening. Charlie loved these moments, the moments that only she and Erik mattered and he was completely relaxed.

"You should have gone to sleep ages ago, now you will be tired for tomorrow." Charlie tried to scold him, but it was ruined by her yawning and crawling into bed, resting her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Tomorrow everyone is going to have the day off." Erik told her, causing her to drag herself away from sleeping and lift her head to look at him. "The kids are tired, you're tired, I'm tired. If we continue like this we'll make mistakes and screw everything up."

"I know," Charlie started to say, but a yawn interrupted her, she continued once it finished, "but I wanted the place to be done before the government decides what their stance on mutants is so we have a safe place."

"That's why we're putting the gates up." Erik reminded her.

"Yeah, but we still need to get them up."

"Doesn't matter, we're all taking tomorrow off." Erik stubbornly ordered.

"Okay, but only if you let me sleep now." Charlie yawned again, and laid her head back down, shutting her eyes and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Yes! We have to go shopping!" Raven shouted, as Erik and Charlie finished informing the five of their day off. Raven had managed to get over her insecurities and worries and was now constantly in her natural form.<p>

Angel and Raven shared a grin then both raced off to get changed. Sean, Hank and Alex shared a look and groaned together. "Look out for each other." Erik warned them, as Charlie followed the girls to where they ran off to.

Charlie entered Raven's room to find the girl pulling clothes out to change into. "Raven, I wanted to talk with you. I know we have been telling you to never hide –"

"But until the humans accept us, I have to hide. I know. Don't worry about me Charlie. I'll be fine." Charlie grinned and left the girl to get ready.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Erik watched as the five students piled into a car and drove off, Hank at the wheel.<p>

"Now that we're alone, you're going to practice your abilities." Erik said, turning to Charlie who pouted.

"I do not need to Erik." She protested.

"You had a nightmare the other night." Erik informed her.

"I know, and I am sorry for waking you." Charlie said, confused at his direction.

"The room was shaking until you woke up. You're not just a telepath, Charlie."

"What do you mean?"

"You have some ability in telekinesis."

* * *

><p>"Move the book."<p>

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. I told you Erik, I'm a telepath, that's it."

"Charlie, just try again."

"Fine." Charlie sighed and narrowed her eyes at the book. She let her breathing level out and she slipped into a meditative state. She reached out with her mind, sensing and feeling Erik and the trees outside and the bird at the window, but no book. "I can't."

"Come on, try again." Erik encouraged, placing her fingers against her temple. "Try to read it's mind and command it to move."

"It's a book, it doesn't have a mind." Charlie complained.

"You know what I mean. Reach out to it and push it with your mind." Erik ordered

"I can't feel it though." Charlie complained.

"Try."

Charlie sighed, and shut her eyes, sending her mind out to feel her surroundings. Her mind flew around the room, bumping up against Erik and the furniture. She focused her mind on the book and shoved it. There was a thud, and Charlie opened her eyes to find the book on the floor.

Erik grinned at her as she let out a squeal and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Well done. Now you just need to practice." He told her, causing her to groan in mock-annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>A year later<strong>

Charlie sighed and wrapped her coat around her tighter. Erik stopped the car outside the house and paused to look at her. "Are you OK?" he asked, worried about her.

"I am fine, my love." Charlie said, almost automatically. She smiled at him reassuringly and mentally prepared herself for this. The past year had been spent renovating the mansion into a school, organising meetings with lawyers to make the school official and perfectly legal through every single law, so there was no way the Government could attack the school, and sending out letters to families of mutants who were struggling. They were meeting with the family of a student that if they attended Xavier's School for the Gifted, would be the first official student. "I am fine Erik, really, we need to focus on this meeting Erik, not me and my nerves."

"OK, let's go." Erik said, getting out of the car. Charlie stood out of the car and walked next to Erik. She knocked on the door and there was silence for a moment. There were footsteps and a man opened the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I am Professor Charlotte Xavier; I spoke with you over the phone, Mr Grey?" Charlie asked, offering her hand out and smiling kindly at him.

"Professor Xavier, it's nice to finally meet you in person." Mr Grey said, shaking her hand.

"This is my partner, Erik Lehnsherr. May we come in?"

"Of course, my wife is out shopping. My daughter, Jean is upstairs." Mr Grey led them to the lounge room and gestured to the couch, sitting in an armchair across the coffee table. The pair sat down on the couch as Mr Grey straightened his jumper and glasses.

"Mr Grey, I spoke to you on the phone about me school, I can assure you that your daughter is the perfect candidate and will be looked after. You can visit on scheduled times, and she can come home on holidays. There are on-site dorms and –" Charlie started to explain having the whole speech mapped out in her head.

"She has special needs." Mr Grey blurted out. "I heard rumours, and hoped and then you approached me, and I don't know what else to do. My wife is thinking about turning her over to the government, but she's my little girl, I want what's best for her." Mr Grey shifted from nervous to anxious to pleading in seconds.

"Mr Grey, I am going to need you to explain, but I am sure that whatever the issue is, we can help her control it." Charlotte said, even as she heard a child walking down the stairs and towards them.

"It's little things. She has a nightmare, the room shakes. She's angry and things will fly around them room. We'll call her down for dinner and think about asking her what she wants for a drink and she'll answer before we speak. She'll want the sauce and it'll float to her." Mr Grey explained. He then went on to say something else, but noticed a young 9 girl standing in the doorway. The girl was wearing a red sweater and black jeans, with long red curls tangled around her face. "Jean, sweetie. I thought I told you to stay in your room while I met with my friends?" Mr Grey told her, implying she should go back.

"You're talking about me." She said, she tilted her head as if listening and then said, "You're sending me away?" she asked, anger in her voice. The furniture started to shake. She turned to look at Charlie and tilted her head.

Charlie felt the girl enter her mind, stumbling into the telepath's head and reaching in with huge, chubby, child-like fingers without any subtly or caution. Charlie let her in, ignored the intrusion and spoke back to her, _'It is not nice to enter someone's mind and read their private thoughts without permission. You will not always like what you find.'_ With that, Charlie forced her out, more abruptly than painfully, just enough for the lesson to stick, but still gentle as to not hurt the child.

"How dare you!" the girl hissed, the furniture lifting off the ground, the house shaking around them now.

"Calm your mind!" Charlie said her voice sharp yet still at normal volume.

Jean blinked and seemed to be shocked out of what was happening. The house stopped, the furniture dropped back down. "Who are you?" Jean demanded.

"I'm sorry, she is normally a polite girl, but lately she's not been sleeping and she's been grumpy." Her dad apologised for her.

Charlie nodded in his direction to show she wasn't ignoring him but kept her eyes on Jean. "My name is Professor Charlotte Xavier. It is true that your father was considering sending you to my school, but that did not mean he was getting rid of you. I can teach you."

"I already go to a school."

"I can teach you how to control your gifts." Charlotte told her.

"Xavier's School for the Gifted? I'm not gifted, I'm a freak." Jean spat.

'_If you call yourself a freak, then you are calling me one as well, and I do not appreciate being called a freak.'_ Charlie sent her.

Jean stared at her, open-mouthed. "What?" she asked, this time a lot quieter, calmer and she actually spoke nicely.

"You have what is called telepathy and telekinesis. They are both remarkable gifts, you are blessed to have them. If you attend my school, I can teach you to control these gifts, while you learn your normal education." Charlie told her and her father.

"Can I go father?" Jean asked, "Please?"

Mr Grey stared at her suddenly nice and polite daughter. "Of course sweetie. Umm, when does the term start?" he asked, turning to Charlie.

"She can come with us now, if that is what both of you want." Charlie offered.

"Mum is going to be coming home with soldiers." Jean announced.

"What? She said she wouldn't do anything without discussing it with me." Her dad started panicking.

"In that case, I do not mean to be taking your daughter away from you, but it is probably safest for Jean to come with us today." Charlie suggested.

Jean ran off upstairs to pack. "I can't thank you enough Professor Xavier, Mr Lehnsherr. I love my daughter, despite my wife's actions and I will keep in contact with her and when I can, I will visit. But I will not visit if it means I am endangering the school."

"Of course, I will send regular reports on her progress, and keep you updated." Charlotte told him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte helped the 9 year old girl to put her luggage in the trunk of their car. "Jean, listen to me. I understand you aren't able to control your mind yet, but if I find you entering someone's mind without permission, there will be consequences. Do you understand?"<p>

"Yes Professor." Jean said meekly. "I lose control of my powers and I get angry when that happens. I will try." The little girl promised, smiling at the older woman. Erik, who was sitting in the drivers' seat, leaned over and opened the passenger door.

"Are we going? Or are we going to stay for more tea and scones?" he asked sarcastically.

"Erik, be nice." Charlie scolded, slipping into the front seat. Jean hugged her father one more time then slipped into the back seat.

"What can you do, Mr Lehnsherr?" Jean asked, saying his name slowly as she attempted to pronounce it properly.

"I can manipulate metal and control it." Erik told her, raising a hand and lifting the girl's silver necklace up, over her head and to dangle in front of her. Jean giggled, and grabbed it, putting it back on.

The car drove down the road for a few moments before Jean asked, "Are we there yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>A year later<strong>

Charlie waited until everyone was sitting down for dinner to stand up. All the students turned to her to watch her expectantly. She waited for all of the students (all 20 of them) to quieten down before speaking.

"I just wanted to make an announcement, then I will let you eat your dinner. I know all of you will be hungry, Erik was in charge of sport today, was he not?" Charlie joked, causing the students to chuckle. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that Erik and I are getting married."

The students looked at each other, then at Charlie, then at Erik before starting to cheer and clap, congratulating their teachers.

* * *

><p>Charlie smiled up at Erik, who smiled back, ignoring the students and crowd watching them. She focused her mind on Erik's, and sent him what she was feeling, the explosion of love, thrill, excitement, pride and happiness and felt a responding swirl of emotion.<p>

"I do." Charlie announced, eyes bright with happiness. They waited a moment for the minister to announce them married before Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, kissing her soundly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back, grinning into the kiss at the students' wild cheering and Sean's wolf whistle as Erik deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Several years later<strong>

"Hank?" Charlie called, sticking her head into one of the labs.

"Professor, I was wondering when you would come see me. I have the results to your physical yesterday." Hank told her, his blue fur sticking out harshly against the white lab coat.

"I am sorry, I meant to come earlier but a couple of students got into a fight." She apologised, entering the room and leaning on the bench next to where Hank was working.

"Who were they?" Hank asked, curious.

"Scott Summers and Ali Gregan." Charlie sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She stretched on the chair and yawned. "I never knew being Headmaster would be so tiring, I always thought I could order others to do the job for me. Anyway, what is wrong with me? A virus or just a tummy bug?" Charlie asked

"Neither." Hank seemed to prepare himself for something and took a deep breath before releasing it and saying, "You are pregnant."

Charlie stared at him in shock. "What? How, I mean I know how, but, how?"

"We all know you and Erik are together, and spent several nights in the past month enjoying yourselves privately, let alone in the past years." Hank pointed out.

"How do you know what we have been doing?" Charlie demanded.

"The metal shakes and moves. And you guys are pretty loud. The staff can hear you because we're in the same corridor."

Charlie smiled embarrassedly before realising the seriousness of the situation. "I have to tell Erik. And Raven." Charlie muttered, slipping back into shock. "And I do not know which one is worse." Charlie stared at the wall, as Hank left, muttering an excuse of some sort.

A few minutes later, Hank came back, with Erik following him.

"I still don't understand why she didn't send for me herself." Erik told Hank, as they entered the lab. Erik saw Charlie sitting on a chair, staring blankly at the floor. Not feeling her enter his mind, Erik rushed over to her, panic starting to set in. He knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Charlie?" Receiving no answer, he repeated, "Charlotte?"

"Erik, promise me you will not leave me." Charlie asked him, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Of course not, love. What's wrong?" Erik asked, gripping her hands tighter.

She moved her hand, with his still holding it to her stomach. "I am pregnant."

Erik blinked and then said, "Why would you think I would leave you?"

Charlie blinked, and then visibly relaxed. She smiled softly and said, "I am hormonal, I am allowed to act weirdly."

Erik smiled back and then stared down at their joined hands on her stomach. "Pregnant?" he whispered. She let out a shaky sigh, and burst into tears, collapsing into his arms. Erik leaned his head against hers, and her mind slipped into his, merging together and drawing comfort from the contact. _'Shh, what's wrong now, love?'_

'_I do not know how to be a mum. My mum was drunk 80% of the time, and the 20% she was not she was forcing me to be a lady.'_

'_You think I know how to be a father?'_ Erik asked back, sounding almost sarcastic. _'We have 9 months to learn, relax. And every one of your students will end up helping. Don't worry about that.'_

'_Thanks.'_ Charlie pulled away from Erik and stood up, then helped Erik up. She turned to Hank only to find him having left the lab to give them some privacy. "Let us go find Hank, get information on what we are in store for and then have a meeting and tell everyone."

"You need to tell Raven. Privately. Otherwise she'll kill you."

"Do I have to?" Charlie whined.

"Do you have to what?" Raven demanded, entering the lab, dragging Hank into the room behind her. Charlie and Erik turned to look at her. "Hank came in looking like he was grossed out but also like he knew something we didn't. What is it." Raven didn't ask, she demanded.

"You might want to sit down, Aunty Raven." Charlie said, smiling at her nervously.

"I don't need to sit to he –" Raven stopped talking and froze. Charlie moved the chair behind her, just as she collapsed onto the chair. "Aunty?" she whispered.

Charlie nodded. "In 9 months or so." Charlie shrugged. At Raven's blank look, Charlie lifted her fingers in front her face and wriggled them, "Are you going to at least blink or should I enter your mind and make sure you are not about to die?"

"I'm going to be an aunty." Raven said. She let out a shout of joy, and turned to Erik, a huge smile across her face. "You're going to be a daddy!" she let out a squeal and threw herself at him, hugging him for a second she then turned to Charlie who was bent over laughing, due to Erik's bewildered look and awkward pose. Raven threw herself at Charlie who straightened to hug her back, both smiling happily. "We have to have a school assembly and let everyone know. It is going to be such great news, especially after hearing about the recent suggestions of mutant registration." Raven spoke fast, leading Charlie out the door, expecting Hank and Erik to follow.

"Raven, I would like 5 minutes with the father of my child, getting over the news before sharing it with the whole world." Charlie pointed out.

Raven paused, then turned to look at the boys before grabbing Hank and dragging him off. "I'll organise subs for your classes for the rest of the day. Go have some private time with Erik." Raven called over her shoulder, walking off down the corridor.

"But, I," Charlie started to protest, but Erik grabbed her arm and shook his head at her, telling her to remain quiet.

"We finally have some time to ourselves and you're going to argue?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Charlie looked at him confused as he sighed and sent her a mental image. She blushed then laughed. "Well come on then, let us go." She grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Good morning children." Charlie stood in front of 20 students or so, smiling at them as they shifted in their seats, confused as to the sudden school assembly. "No one has done anything wrong, although considering a few of you seem to be worried, I may have to look into that," Charlie joked to relax the kids. Scott Summers was slumped over in his chair, far away from Alex. The brothers were fighting again, but all would be fine. A year ago, Alex had approached Charlie about his brother and how he might've been a mutant too and that Alex wanted to check on him. That had led to Charlie discovering the boy's mutant powers and bringing him to the school. Scott's glasses were situated firmly on his face, hiding his eyes and absorbing his dangerous power and expelling it, instead of it coming out in beams and destroying the place. "I have some news to share with all of you. I am pregnant."<p>

There was silence for a moment before the students began clapping and cheering, all shouting out their congratulations and comments as Erik stood behind Charlie, trying to keep his tough guy facade but unable to hid a small proud smile.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of months later<strong>

Charlie looked up from her book as the floorboard two metres from her door creaked, signalling someone's approach. Charlie sighed and scowled at the door and Erik as he walked in, attempting to be quiet but unable to sneak past a telepath.

"You should be sleeping." Erik told her, shutting the door and shrugging out of his leather jacket.

"You should have been home hours ago." Charlie told him back, glaring at him as she stood from the bed as he approached.

Erik smiled apologetically and held his arms out to her. Charlie sighed dramatically and hugged her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his hands rested on her hips, one thumb slowly stroking the side of her slight stomach.

"You sent Alex and Raven back hours ago and then left me to worry excessively about you and now you think you just get away with it by hugging me when you turn up at 2 in the morning!" Charlie berated him, but didn't pull away, instead resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was following a rumour to find out if it was true or not." Erik explained.

"And?"

"A mutant with telekinetic powers has started a group called the Brotherhood and is basically declaring war on humans and want mutant domination. Anyone who isn't with him is grouped with the humans and their enemy." Erik told her. "I'll give a full debriefing tomorrow with the rest of the X-Men, you need to sleep."

"I need to sleep? Damn right I do, you know how many times today I had to play mediator with the students? I wanted to scream at them to grow up and shut up and –" Charlie started to rant but Erik's lips cut her off. He pulled away moments later, and slipped his top off.

"Get into bed and sleep, I'll be five minutes." Erik told her, moving to their bathroom to get ready for bed.

Charlie curled up under the blankets and was soon joined by Erik. Charlie rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. One of Erik's hands came up to rest on her baby bump. "Erik?"

"Mmm?"

"All the students see you as the scary parent, the bad parent, and when you are away they muck around. You walk around scowling and growling and grunting, but you know you are just a big softie, yeah?" Charlie mumbled into his bare chest.

"If you say so, love." Erik kissed the top of her head. "Sleep."

'_OK.' _Charlie whispered in his mind, her eyes drifting shut and her breathing evening out as she slipped into slumber.

Erik stared at her momentarily and relaxed with echoes of her dreams in the back of his mind as he slipped off into sleep as well.

* * *

><p>"STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!" Erik, Raven and Hank froze as they heard the Professor scream at her class, hearing her raise her voice for the first time ever.<p>

Erik entered the classroom to find the pregnant telepath glaring at all her students, who were sitting straight upright in their chairs, a look akin to fear on their faces.

"Children go to your rooms and stay there until dinner please." Erik told them. They all grabbed their books and went, silently and quickly. "Charlotte?" Erik asked softly, approaching her as she looked up to glare at Erik, before bursting into tears. Erik moved to gather her in his arms, against his chest as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh god, I did not mean to yell, I did not mean to make them scared. I have to go apologise, I did not mean –" Charlie sobbed, feeling horrible and guilty.

"Charlie calm down, they know you are hormonal and didn't mean to snap at them. The only reason you snapped is because you are tired. Come on, have a nap. I'll wake you for dinner." Erik gently guided her to their room.

"Ok, love. If you forget me you will be in trouble, I will not go without dinner." Charlie sniffed into his shirt, letting him tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

"Of course, love." Erik left the room and shut the door, leaving her to sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Charlie's shouts and screams echoed through the mansion, making it difficult for any class to learn. The teachers all gave up and they all gathered in the dining room, with the students to wait for the news.<p>

Charlie had been in labour for 10 hours, and while the doctor kept saying it would be soon, she had given up with being quiet ages ago and was now cursing Erik for doing this to her. Erik was taking it like a man and letting her abuse him, sitting behind her on the bed to support her and rub her stomach softly in between her contractions.

"OK, when the next contraction hits, I need you to push, understand?" The midwife asked.

"Of course I bloody well understand!" Charlie yelled. She then groaned as the next contraction hit and gripped Erik's hands and squeezed as she pushed at the same time.

This went on for several minutes, Erik's hands losing circulation and Charlie's screams had become wordless, just screams of pain as she pushed her child out.

She collapsed back against Erik's back, covered in sweat, as she heard a baby's cry pierce the room. Erik pressed a kiss against the back of her head, causing her to turn and kiss his jaw and then awkwardly kiss his lips from their position. She turned back around as the doctor brought their baby over to them, having cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket. He placed the baby on her chest, and she cradled the precious bundle and smiled down at their child. Erik wrapped his arms around Charlie and the baby from behind.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Several years later<strong>

"Annabel, give your brother back his book." Charlie warned the 8 year old. She pouted at being caught out back gave Max his book back.

"It's for babies anyway." she whined.

"I'm not a baby! I'm five!" he frowned back.

"You are too a baby!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mum!" Max whined.

"Annabel, Max go to your rooms and do your homework." Erik interrupted their arguing. They whined and grumbled but did as they were told. He stepped behind Charlie as she was sitting behind her desk and began massaging her shoulders.

"Thank you." Charlie sighed, leaning back into him.

"Matilda just fell asleep." Erik told her.

"I think, having three children on top of a school full of them wasn't the brightest idea." Charlie groaned.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Erik told her.

She grinned up at him and said, "Of course not."

* * *

><p><strong>15 years later<strong>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now seeing the beginning of another stage of human evolution. These mutations manifest at puberty, and are often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress." Jean Grey spoke to the Senate meeting.

"Thank you, Ms Grey." Senator Kelly interrupted. "That was quite educational. However, it fails to address the focus of this meeting, which is; three words. Are mutants dangerous?"

Charlie sighed as she watched Jean try to answer Kelly but he quickly took over the presentation and interrupted the scientist. Annabel gripped her hand and led her away from the hall as all the humans burst into cheering, supporting the Mutants Registration Act.

"Come on, Mum, there's still hope yet. Let's go back to the school to make sure it's still in one piece." Annabel murmured, as they left. Charlie's daughter slowed her steps to match her mother's slow and deliberate steps as they left the humans calling for mutant registration.

"I know there is still hope, my dear. I was merely hoping that the Senate would see sense and we could avoid a large mass of arguments and complications." Charlie informed her daughter. "But you are right, let us return home, we have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**I may end up writing the other movies out with this story line, but if I do, it may be a while, as I am going to busy with school next year. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I want to thank everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
